diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elimination Round: Thief
"The Elimination Round" is the Fourth Episode of the Thief. For the Fourth Episode of another character, see The Elimination Round. Description Text You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. Rules Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. How To Unlock Win 2 episodes (of 1, 2, and 3) with the Thief. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blight *Dagger (Starting equipment) *Nudgeblade *Pea Shooter *Poison Needle (Level 3 reward option) *Poison Slingshot *Rat *Staff Shields *Dodge *Iron Armor *Leather Armor Magic *Catastrophe *Detonator *Glass Cauldron *Healing Crystal *Lantern Items *Backstab *Bandage *Blender *Bump *Counterfeit *Crowbar (Level 3 reward option) *First Aid Kit *Hacksaw (Level 5 reward option) *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lockpick (Starting equipment) *Midnight Charm *Pickpocket *Skeleton Key (Level 5 reward option) *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "thief_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Dagger * Lockpick Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm *Healing Crystal Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell Counterfeit and 2 of the following items: ** Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Healing Crystal Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Lantern *Last Stand *First Aid Kit *Staff *Lockpick *Poison Slingshot Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: ** Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Healing Crystal * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Lantern **Last Stand **First Aid Kit **Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Lockpick *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator *Spatula Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. There is a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Blender, a 10% chance to offer a trade of your Lockpick for Val's Rat, and an 80% chance of trading one of your items: **Poison Needle **Crowbar **Lockpick **Dagger * for one of her items: **Backstab **Blight **Catastrophe **Glass Cauldron * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm * and 1 of the following items: **Lantern **Last Stand **First Aid Kit **Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Lockpick *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator *Spatula Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Lockpick **Iron Armor **Blight **Detonator **Spatula **Nudgeblade * and one of these items: **Dodge **Hookshot **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Lantern **Last Stand **First Aid Kit **Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia *The following enemies cannot be encountered: **Aurora **Mimic **Keymaster **Crystalina **Wisp Category:Episodes